pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat
Sesamstraat is a Dutch adaptation of the American children's series Sesame Street . Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 Broadcast Schedule and time ** 1.2 Summer break * 2 Classification program ** 2.1 Returning parts *** 2.1.1 Contemporary *** 2.1.2 No more returning parts * 3 Rel around to broadcasting * 4 Recordings * 5 Sesame Street actors * 6 Known dolls ** 6.1 American (with Dutch votes) ** 6.2 Dutch * 7 Duets * 8 Trivia * 9 External links History On November 10 1969 began in the United States Sesame Street: an educational program that children in disadvantaged neighborhoods wanted to learn in life. Dolph Kohnstamm in March 1970 published an article in Freedom Netherlands about the effects of Sesame Street also might have in the Netherlands. On 11 June 1972, a trial was an episode of the American version broadcast in the Netherlands, commented on below others Dick Bruna and Thijs Chanowski. In 1974 the was VARA pilot episode made the Dutch version, the (working) title Sesame Square meekreeg, with a real plaza as the backdrop. Sesame Square eventually fell through because the NIS and the thenBRT had decided to make the program together . On 4 January 1976, the first regular Dutch-Flemish version of Sesame Street aired. The pilot episode was ultimately still aired on January 3, 1996 and well on the occasion of the twentieth anniversary of Sesame Street. 3 That year also made a special anniversary episode. Sesame Street was for years a collaboration between the NIS and the BRT, because making the program only the NIS or the BRT was too expensive, partly because of the rights that had to be paid at Children's Television Workshop in New York . The BRT continued cooperating stop in 1983, at the time they Liegebeest It began broadcasting. Of all the actors Belgium is Sien Diels longest associated with the program: she plays with it since the beginning. Broadcast Schedule and time Initially Sesame Street began at 18:30. Since October 1, 1978 Sesamstraat is broadcast daily. In 1979 the program from Monday to Saturday, was broadcast on Netherlands 1 , on Sunday, the unit had to be adjusted to 2 Netherlands , where the program is usually started at 18.40, as part of a longer NOS programming which besides the Sesamstraat program Studio Sport and Speakers Corner to see were. In 1982,Sesame Street had all week to see on Netherlands 2, although it was subject to a different time on Sunday still, namely 18.45. In early 1983 the program schedules of Netherlands Netherlands 1 and 2 were interchanged, making Sesamstraat on Sunday moved to the Netherlands 1, a different time of 18.15, and was seen on the other days through the Netherlands 2. In 1984, the Sunday broadcast was transferred to the Netherlands 2, so the program was every day to see through the same channel. Since 1988, at the start of Netherlands 3 , Sesamstraat was at 17.45 via the broadcast network. In 1995, programs were transferred to the NPS , an offshoot of the NIS. In 2006 Sesamstraat ''went back to the Netherlands 1, which at that time was seen as the broad familienet, with a new time of 17.25. 7 The advance of the time spawned a " riot . " Since 2011, ''Sesame Street is broadcast by the new broadcaster NTR , a fusion between the broadcaster NPS, Teleac and RVU . Summer Stop To 1982 Sesamstraat had a summer break. During the holidays the program was not broadcast. The NOS sent all kinds of replacement programs out instead, as repetitions of the Fable in 1979 and in the summer of 1981 and 1982, Monday to Saturday repetitions of the first season of The Bereboot 1976, while a half-hour on Sunday repeat TiTa Wizard showed. New in this period were the broadcasts of Emilie and Musti(1980). Since 1983 the program schedules of Netherlands 1 and 2 went on the shovel, Sesamstraat remains in the summer on the tube. Classification program The Dutch program now begins with a scene in the street with a fantasy beast 8 Tommie (voice and game: Bert Plagman ), the mouse Baby Bear (voice and performance: Catherine of Woerden ), the bird Pino(voice and game: Renée Menschaar ) and / or the piglet Purk (voice and performance: Judith Broersen ) supplemented with human characters. In this early scene come such things as social interaction contemporaries, including fair share, quarrel, friendship and grief. The Dutch dubbed American movies are interspersed with cartoons in which letters and numbers are learned and movies with puppets from Jim Henson , better known as the Muppets . An important part is also the experiences of American Muppets like Bert and Ernie . The program consists of 40% American and 60% of Dutch items. There are more than 30 Dutch writers who contribute to the program in the form of scenarios for street scenes, poems, lyrics and stories to read. The songs sung by the Dutch characters are composed by Henny Vrienten (Until 1999, Harry Bannink responsible). The program is usually completed by one of the Sesame Street -acteurs to read a story to a small group of children. This story is often one of the children "blown out" with a horn. In the eighties there was regularly a performance by a Dutch band Sesame Street, which brought performed at children's songs. Among others Small Orchestra and Circus Custers put in an appearance. In October 2007 it was announced that Sesamstraat in September 2008 9 two new residents would get at. The characters Fear Haas and Stuntkip came accompany the family in the most famous street in the Netherlands. There was room for more residents, because the duration of the program was extended from 15 to 25 minutes. It would take a year for Anxiety and Haas Stuntkip to actually see the tube was because it took time to develop the types. The pair was coined by the Dutch authors of Sesame Street, but the dolls that are used come from the stable of Jim Henson. Recurring elements Nowadays Sesamstraat ''has a number of components that recur frequently: Contemporary :* I? : Arjan has a photo of one of the residents of Sesamstraat. The others try through questions like "Is it a gentleman?" and "Is that person black hair?" to find out who it is. :* Ieniemienies crafts club : Ieniemienie tinkers along with a number of others something together. :* The question today : Someone from ''Sesamstraat allows the viewer a multiple choice question about the Dutch scenes, such as "Was the ball that played Tommie yellow, blue or red?" No more repetitive elements :* Cooking with Rik : Rik is a simple dish for a customer. Tommie is his assistant and always sets a sandwich with peanut butter , but Rick is determined to make a dish. If this dish is ready then, shows that customers do not like it.Without Rik can stop him, Tommie gives the customer a peanut butter sandwich, which he makes good taste. Rik for nothing did his best. :* The wheel of fortune : The game show Sesame Street, hosted by Paula. At the wheel are the letters of the alphabet and twice the bonus. When candidates come to the bonus they win an extra prize. A word of three letters must be found, this is always an object from the store. The idea is that the two candidates make the word by turning the wheel on the three letters. :* All figures swimming in the water : This game show was presented by Tommie. Ieniemienie was his assistant and Pino was the so-called house orchestra. The candidate was the one with the appropriate letter or number under his chair. In the letter and number more swam a number or letter that had to be guessed by the candidate. Rel around to broadcasting Currently, Sesamstraat aired around 17:30 and there is an intention to bring forward this to 17.00. It should be otherwise, according to the staff of the educational children's program. Previously, Sesamstraat was in fact sent out at 18:30. After dinner time and bedtime. There is also a stereotypical educators statement emerged from "Sesamstraat first, then go to bed." That is not so. Many parents are at five still at work, or in the kitchen. These people can not watch with their child to the program. The ratings are partly why the fallen sharply in recent years, is currently looking at another 30 to 40,000 people. There was in April 2009 protests against the early broadcast time, 10 as a special website was set up and Aart Pigtails threatened to resign if the time would not be amended. When Staartjes realized that nothing would change, he decided to stay anyway. He realized that it would be a great loss to him and stated rather be a coward than to miss the program. Today, the program is also broadcast on the digital channel Zappelin the old air time at 18:30. Recordings In about six weeks a year all the material for 120 episodes included in Studio 2 of the Media Park in Hilversum . After that, the decoration will again be stored in order to use the studio for other programs. Often ask visitors (children) or they can visit the street, but such a request can not be met. The episodes during the year three times in Zappelin shown. The themed episodes, for example, Sinterklaas , come only once on television. Sesamstraat actors Most actors play under their own name. So Lot Lohr plays the role of Lot and Underwood plays the role of Frank. * Elvan Akyildiz (1997-present) * Joeki Broedelet (1988-1990) * Sien Diels (1976-present) * Joyce Clements (1980-1981) * Mamoun Elyounoussi (2006-present) * Lex Goudsmit (1984-1999) * Underwood (1983-present) * Gerda Havertong (1984-present) * Piet Hendriks (1976-1984) * Annet van Heusden (1976-1981) * Rik Hoogendoorn (1992-2007) * Rudy Kuhn (1980-1985) * Gerard Kuster (1982-1987) * Lot Lohr (1988-present) * Esther Prins (1984-1987) * Paula Sleyp (1982-2010) * Arjan Smit (2008-present) * Aart Pigtails (1984-present) * Hakim Traïdia (1985-present) * Mieke Verstraete (Magda) (1978-1982) * Martin Waardenberg ( Buurman Bossy ) (2002-present) Known dolls American (with Dutch votes) * Abby Cadabby * Bert and Ernie * Don Music * Elmo * Count von Count * Grover * Herry Monster * Guy Smiley * Yip Yips * Kermit the Frog * Cookie Monster * Prairie Dawn * Mumford * Oscar * Professor Nobel Prize * Roosevelt Jopie * Rosita * Sherlock Hemlock * Simon Sound * Telly Monster * Two Stubborn Monster * Oblivious Jan * Zoe Dutch * Fear Haas and Stuntkip * Ieniemienie * Pino * Purk * Tommie * Troel Duets Since 2009 sing the Sesamstraat residents occasionally together with Dutch celebrities . This special guest roles than appearing on Thursday or Friday. 11 Most of the songs come from the original Sesamstraat Album "Boyfriends Forever", other songs are not found on cast albums and written for the duet. Since November 2010, there are also seen duets with Flemish celebrities . Trivia ; About the program * During the shooting of the dolls is always a reservepop present, in case something goes wrong. * The Sesame Street is real, namely in Almere and Nijmegen (in a neighborhood with streets of herbs and spices) and Enschede (named after the company Sesame BV , the only address that is on this street, no number is used ). In Germany and Austria , the name Sesame Straße at least eight times. * Madurodam in 2008 and 2009 organized the exhibition 'Sesame Street in Madurodam. * A survey by the VARA was found that the average age of viewers is 49 years. * On 19 September 2010 the theater show 'The Best of Sesamstraat "premiered. The production toured until the end of January 2011 along theaters. * Meanwhile touring the 2nd theater, "Elmo's Birthdays!" By Netherlands. The show was premiered on October 21, 2012 and can be seen until May 2014 in Dutch and Belgian theaters. * In 2010 Sesamstraat won after being nominated twice before the Golden Penny for best children's program. * In 2011 there was a fuss when the annual installment of Sinterklaas was deleted by the NPO to broadcast the statements of Wouter Bos on the banking crisis. ; About the performers * Aart Pigtails is often called "Mr. Aart." He wears a brown suit with a knighthood , often has something to complain about and can a poor loser. * Martin Waardenberg hot in the series "Buurman Bossy", a nickname that gave Tommie angry neighbor from the poppy Street when he said to him: "Hey boss, can you stop that noise?". * Mieke Verstraete played Magda's sister Piet (Hendriks). * Gerda Havertong nowadays often plays the role of Peetje, her sister, who is obviously Surinamese terms of clothing and accent. * Paula Sleyp a while Baroness played, one in purple gray dressed lady with a French accent, she called Mr. Aart stoic Monsieur Baart. * Rik Hoogendoorn was put in 2007 in the series due to a conflict with the NPS on the repetitions and the money that the actors get before. * ppetry) Category:Sesamstraat Category:Puppetplay Category:Program NTR